


Persona 4: What If It Was All Different (WIIWAD)

by RyolightSan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Criminal Masterminds, Demon Summoning, Drama & Romance, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Persona Series, Lies, Murder Mystery, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Questions, Self-Acceptance, Shadow Realm, Shadows (Persona 4), Social Links, Symbolism, Television, Temporary Character Death, Timeline What Timeline, Truth, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Where I Belong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyolightSan/pseuds/RyolightSan
Summary: "Maybe... if I had been more like you, things would've been better."What if.... This was true? There are alternate timelines, for choices you didn't make or do, and etc.What if there was a timeline where Adachi's past was different? What if he had a better opinion of bonds and reality? At least a bit better...?What if.... Everything was different?





	1. What If..........

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Tohru Adachi (wish I did) or Persona 4. I do not own any characters who were in the Persona series. I DO own Tsuna Miyadi and Taidan Shinaro so if used in other fanfictions or reposted about and I am not credited, we have a problem xD
> 
> Also if this story is reposted and I not credited: You get the gist xD  
> If you're also too lazy to actually play P4 (hem hem friends you know which ones) you can read this book and get to know P4. You'll still get the characters as they are and I'm keeping the events that happen in the game happening xD. Its just towards where the villian is exposed. HAHAHA that shows some additional stuff and total changes. Rlly thats it. So if you just wanna get to know the cast, go ahead and read meh book. You should play the original game though xD There are references in this that you would get that way. BUT ALSO WATCH THE GOLDEN ANIME, THE EXECUTION OF THE PLOT TWIST WAS 1/10 IN MY OPINION. YOU SRSLY HAVE TO THINK A LOT TO GET WHATS TRUE.
> 
> This story also includes my thesis of Adachi and the villian of this story which will be coming soon ;3
> 
> So basically a what if FanFiction! We replay through the game.... but what things are different? Is there even a murder? If so...... Whose the murderer?

"Maybe...... if I had been more like you... things would've been better...."

What if.....

What if...that was true?

What if his path was different?

What would change about Adachi?

What new people would be in this story?

What deaths would occur? What deaths would never?

What new events would happen? What events would never be crossed?

Would Adachi change? Would he be a better person? If he actually had......

What if..... he had bonds?

What if he thought bonds weren't so bad from the start?

Would the murders never occur?  
Would it all change everyone's life?

What if...

 

Just.  
What if..... this was true?

 

 

 

Timelines...

Alternate timelines, each different by our choices.

One would be where you marry, one where you are single.

One where you go to school, one where you have no education.

Even the smallest choice, like turning right one second later cause of a distraction results in another alternate timeline.

We also call this.... an Alternate Universe.

This 'AU's form into flow charts. Tiny flow charts, that are a part of a global flowchart, that is a part of an universal flowchart. And so on.

The amount of universes, alternate timelines. The amount of them are unknown. It could be infinite. Or there can be zero.

Do these "AU"s exist?

What if.... they did?

What if.... Adachi had leapt into another alternate timeline.

Where...

 

Maybe Bonds Weren't So Bad After All...  
...  
....  
...  
...  
....  
....  
...  
....  
....


	2. "New Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami arrives over at Inaba. Everything seems almost the same.... Hmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOooooo. Waited a month to be on this site xD OK! Also Yu Narukami will have a personality! Welp! Anyway funny scene of the day
> 
> Narukami: Nice to meet you!  
> Ryoutarou: NO NEED TO BE SO FORMAL! I v e s e e n y o u n a k e d-
> 
> That's from Hiimdaisy's P4 COMIC XD Don't mind that. Also here's the key
> 
> "Blahblah"= Dialogue  
> *OTP*= Narukami speaking   
> (Hahahaha)= Narukami thoughts

Memories Flood In.  
Huh?  
You see someone being attacked   
What the?  
You hear noises from the train.

...  
Is this some dream?  
Lots of graphic images appear on your mind. You try to push them out, but they flood back in. Just like a dream would?

A shrilling shreak is heeded from outside. You take a gander outside the window. There is not much to see out there. It's all rails and scenery. Mist clogs the atmosphere and hangs around, worsening peoples' height of vision.

Announcer: We will be arriving shortly at Wasoinaba. Any passengers stopping at this station, please go to the front.

This is your stop. You will be staying over with your uncle for a year at Inaba, because of an overseas job your parents are participating in. You will attend to Yasogami High School during this stay. You hope you will enjoy your temporary life at this town.

You turn up at the station. It appears like a rural place, contrast to the bustling city you lived in. There's second to no people here, and the air is misty like you thought. Though it's not that laborious to make out the scenery.

The station is not at the state of breaking apart, but it's quite obvious it was assembled sometime ago. It's manufactured by marble stone, a darker shade drilled into the gray-tiled ground. A lighter shade ascends up into a few pole-like structures that hold up the roof. The roof has the appearance of an isosceles triange that arches up and connects to make whole.

Few papers are fiercely taped onto the structures, making you assume they have fallen various times. You observe what the papers holds. Some drastically tell you about missing pets or missing people, and in bold red text says "Help." and "Call this number for information." There's a joke paper stabbed onto the wall as well and you see script on the top saying, "Was here! Running from Dojima- san! Haha!" and it was harshly crossed out in pencil. Few doodles were made all across the paper and are starting to fade due to natural cause. You cannot comprehend whether kids drew this or immature adults.

Several bicycles, some in good shape and some needed of urgent care, are hooked onto barred fences of steel. The chains that keep the cycles in place hang loose and move ever so slightly with the moaning wind. The bushes and trees that take over the surroundings all rustle and whisper, like a rumor is running. You know that's pure imagination. This town seems calm.

You whip your head around, right then left, and then your ears catch a voice.

"Oh hello there."

It's a manly, soothing voice. Mature. You turn to see a broad shouldered man with a black blazer swept over his shoulder. His face has ticks of hair residing over his chin, and he is darker than fair. He comes over from his brooding red car that has scattered dust hibernating over the hood of the car, and the deep edges of the windows. The windows have a ghastly blur to it, and few pecks of clear glass due to being drawn on by little fingers. The rubber tires are big and mucky from mud that has appeared in the pits of the road when heavy rain flows and patters from the cloudy sky.

The owner of the noticed car wears a gray collared shirt with deep wrinkles and a red, properly tucked tie. The rest is normal attire. His hair is a bit ragged, and dark brown.

Behind him, you see a glimpse of a little girl with two short lighter brown pigtails. She has on a little dress with a cotton pink vest over it. She looks nothing like the man...

"Hey there... Hehe, look how much you grown... Oh, don't you remember?" The man waves and comes over to you in long strides. The girl manages to catch up.

*Hmm?*

"I took care of you when you were younger. Changed your diapers. I'm basically your...... mom's younger brother. Ryoutarou Dojima. It's nice to meet you."

*Nice to meet you too.*

(Basically my uncle, huh?)

"Oh. This here is Nanako, your cousin."

The little girl sinks in deeper behind her father. She looks small and helpless.

"Heh, what's with you? You aren't usually this shy." Dojima teasingly remarks.

Oddly enough, she spanks her dad on the ass.

(Woah.)

"O-Oww." He grimaces. ".... Hehe... Oh, anyway, we should be getting you home. Let's get onto my car."

(I guess this town isn't that small)

Nodding, you step forward to follow your uncle to his car. However, a woman passes by, looking around at the dull scenery. You glance at her, catching her pick up a slip of paper.

Her skin is pale like a ghost's, and her eyes flash an odd gleam of yellow. She wears a dark blue tattered hat that leans to a side, almost asleep on her head. She's sleeveless, and lost. She doesn't seem to know this place as well. Her face makes of almost astonished, and yet a residing calmness that'd make you drift off instantly.

She spots you, and extends her arm, still gripping on to the slip.

"Here. You dropped this."

Without saying anything, you take the paper given to you. You watch her walk away, and gaze at the gifted paper.

(It's not even mine)

"Hey. You coming?"

You hear Dojima calling out to you impatiently yet nice.

Ignoring the fact that the paper doesn't belong to you, you dash off to the car.

 

 

To your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee! Done! Hope you enjoyed~   
> Weeeell everything doesn't seem different ;3 Yet.  
> Keyword: Yet. YET.
> 
> Also on terms of Marie I am not adding her. Just because she actually gets in the way of my plans :'D   
> So there's still everything from P4 GOLDEN but her. ;3 
> 
> Oh yeah! This story is a LOT about Adachi because the timeline did flip because of him! The reason why I'm making it so Narukami is the main is so we can see how the game and scenario would be different! It's easier just to do it from his POV. I'm showing Narukami's thoughts similar as to how P5 does with Akira.   
> Seeya next chap!


	3. This Town's Not Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami goes through his first day of Inaba, meeting other people. He realizes soon enough it won't be as dull as he was informed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I skipped Igor and Margaret... WELP.  
> Well, I'll show em off over at the tutorial fight. (I mean first fight)  
> Anyway now we meet a few more people ;D Seeing anythin different? Heeheehee.

You stop at a gas station so Dojima can fill up his car.

Four rusty steel cylinders hold up the red prism we'll call the roof. It's stable, a bloody shade of red, almost deadly. It has some white writing scrubbed onto it and one orange symbol. The catchphrase imprinted on one side is repeated on the others. The whole structure stands over a hard crusty foundation. All cracks and tears from the amount of cars that rummaged over it and the amount of people that stormed in and out to take a shot.

Dojima barks at the gas attendant working there to get the car ready. The gas attendant complies, flipping over his long gray hair to get to work. Dojima also informs Nanako where the bathroom is as she looks both ways, looking puzzled.

"I know!" - she said, sounding a bit peeved. She ran off in the said direction.

You just stood there silent, thinking by the side of the car. The gas attendant was eyeing you while in work, and got up, walking towards you.

"Hey. Heh, pretty dull town, right?"

(...uh-)

"It may seem to have something in it, but sooner or later, you realize its just a dull and empty void."

(.......t-thanks-?)

"Hey. You wanna get a job? You're a high schooler right? We can use someone like you."

*Mon-? Wait... Now?*

The attendant walks towards you, and extends his arm. He seems to want to exchange a handshake.

"I know you're new and all, but give it a thought. Anyway, welcome to Inaba."

You both do a firm handshake. The attendant looks a distance behind you, and remarks he should get back to work. Going back to his job, Dojima appears behind you along with Nanako, who seems ready to go. Giving a calm smile, your head suddenly feels as if it will split apart.

Ugh..... My head...

The world goes white for a moment, and you give out a hushed groan. Putting your hand on your head, you look down to see Nanako looking at you in worry.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good.."

"He's probably just tired." You hear Dojima calmly answer Nanako's question. "Lets get you home quick."

(Y-yeah...... Maybe I just need plain rest. Ugh, at least I didn't puke- though I feel like I might right now. Rather not, or else my first impression..... wouldn't be a good one.)

....

You arrive at the Dojima residence. You gaze up and take in the place you'll be staying in for the year.

(Meh, a bit drabby but will do)

You walk in along with your uncle and cousin, praying there's at least good food.

....

....

-Meanwhile, elsewhere in Inaba-

"Huh, figures Dojima-san got someone else staying with him now."

"WHUUUU- HE'S FINALLY HITTING IT OFF?!"

"No, dumbass. He told me yesterday, his nephew was coming by from the city."

"Oh. How old is he? Is he older than us?"

"That.. would be surprising. No, he's a high schooler."

"Awww, I was hoping to have another buddy."

"I'm guessing I don't count, Ta-?"

"Hah, shut up man. You know your stance.... OH GOD, bitter again, egh..."

"Oh whoops. Sorry, I'm used to serving coffee for only Dojima- san, haha."

...

...

-Later that night-

(Well it's pretty comfy here so far. A bit awkward but comfy. So far we ate some dinner and Dojima remarked how rough it was to be stuck here cause my parents were overseas. He said I'm part of the family as long as I'm here. Wait. Isn't it that I was part of this family since I was born?)

"So make sure you feel at home." said Dojima. He looked at you in a look of acceptance.

(Well I'm loved now. Something to look forward to)

*YES SIR, I thank you for your unnecessary kindness*

Dojima chuckles after hearing your formal reply.

"Haha, no need to be formal. You're making Nanako get all tense."

You glance at Nanako the moment she is mentioned, and she looks away, her shoulders raised. She makes a tiny pouty face, and IS a bit tensed up.

(Wow.)

The second Dojima says you all should start eating, his phone rings abruptly. He groans, asking 'who calls this late at night' and excuses himself.

(Oh gee, hopefully it isn't that weird guy I met in my dreams. Is he real? Meh, I doubt. Having a nose like that would cause a lot of nosebleeds.)

"Ugh... I'm sorry, I have to go handle some business." - says Dojima, turning towards you. Nanako gets up, a bit disappointed.

"I'll be back late, so help him out Nanako." 

Dojima puts his phone in his pocket, grabs his jacket, and strides out of the house. You watch him for a second, then turn back to your food. As you eat~

"Hey Nanako! Its raining out. What'd you do to the laundry?"

"I brought it in." - replied Nanako.

(A girl this young doing laundry? Woah I can't even do my own laundry. Well at least without a washing machine, I cant)

After all that, you and Nanako watch the news and more programs together.

....  
....

It's the next day. You know what today is.

The first day of school!

(Ugh last night I had a weird dream again. Fog... Some silhouette. Me in a weird action movie pose. What did I stuff my brain with this time?)

You get into your uniform for Yasogami High, and head downstairs, hoping school will brighten your mood.

When you rush downstairs, you're greeted by Nanako and Nanako only. She greets you by saying good morning, and says-

"Let's sit down and eat."

(Yeah I'm up for some food)

You sit across from Nanako and start eating. The food's pretty good for a 7 year old girl's making.

(She's independent, I can say that)

After eating a bit, you asked Nanako where Dojima is. She told you that he had to deal with something urgent and will be back later.

(Well Dojima is an actual busy man. My cousin is way better than I'll ever be. Wow, who else will I meet?)

"Hey do you want to walk to school together?" - Nanako asks.

(...why not? Who wants to walk alone like they have no one in their life. Though, I'm sure many do just that)

After saying 'yes' back to Nanako, you two get your bags and leave the house.

Nanako walks a bit with you, and stops at an intersection to show you where her school is. After that, she smiled and said bye to you, setting off to her destination. You did the same and went to yours.

Well while you were, a totally not balanced biker was riding his bike. His orange- brown hair that reaches down onto his shoulder lift up with the increased wind as he rides. You catch his brown eyes flashing in worry while riding the bike. At least you think he was riding his bike...

(Man, this guy needs biking lessons)

B A N G

...that guy fell and hurt his ankle. You should leave him be.

(He deserved that anyway.)  
....

After that you went through a wacky introduction with an asshole teacher. He called you a worthless trash, and you asked "you call me a loser?"

(Now I'm on my homeroom teacher's sh*t list. Wahoo.)

The girl in the green sweater and short dirty-blond hair asked for you to sit next to her, then said "Don't worry, it's only a year we gotta survive."

People around you were trashing on "King Moron" and you can see why.  
...  
...  
After classes, before you can go, an announcement came on that all students remain in their classrooms till otherwise mentioned.

King Moron scolded all to stay in here, and be good kids.

(Am I the only one who wants to strangle my teacher right now? His buck teeth make me wanna bang my head into a wall.)

Amidst hearing sirens, everyone started getting jumpy and looked out the window. They were wondering what it could be, remarking how close the noise was, and mad about the fog that's in the air.

One goes to a girl with a red cardigan and long silky black hair that's held back by a headband and asks her a question regarding "Mayumi Yamano"

(Is that some high schooler that goes here or am I dumb?)

....  
....

After a while you're out of the classroom.

(FINALLY. Well, the announcement said to not bother with the police. That'll be hard. My uncle IS the police.)

(The green sweater girl- Chie and the red cardigan girl- Yukiko introduced themselves to me and are going home with me as I think. I feel bad for that biker. He got hit twice in a day)

Just trying to get out of the school, a creepy fish eyed boy in a suit stops you three in your tracks. He asks Yukiko out, saying he's her boyfriend. However, Yukiko states she never met him, and never was his boyfriend (no surprise, he's ugly) He gets mad and leaves in a huff.

(....."dull" my ass, this is the weirdest day I'm dealing with)

Chie remarks how empty it is here, after asking you a few questions. Then she starts a tangent about the inn Yukiko's family runs, and the famous pottery of Inaba. For some reason, the topic "boyfriend" gets into this, with Chie asking you if you consider Yukiko cute.

*I guess so?*

"I knew it! All the guys are into her. She's popular at our school, you know?!"

Chie looks somewhat happy. Yukiko quickly steps in, saying she's not popular or that she doesn't need- or that she never had a boyfriend. After making that mistake, she just answers saying "geez.. Chie!"

(This is hard to listen to. But I'm surprised the only reason they wanted to walk with me was to ask about my reason to come here. What did they expect, my parents are in the Yakuza and they had me run away cause I was the only good in the family? ....That'd be good for a video game)

"Hey. What's that?" asks Chie. She walks forward to the scene upon. You and Yukiko follow.

You hear gossip as you look around the place bumbling with cops and yellow tape. The housewives were all "I can't believe THAT hanged from an antenna" (What hanged from what), "The police and FD took it down" (What is IT?) and "It's terrifying that a dead body came up around here. (THIS ISN'T NORMAL)

"Wha- did she say a dead body?!" yelped Chie.

(Oh there's Dojima coming towards us.)

He immediately notices you, as he comes over, jacket over his shoulder.

"What're you doing here?" - he asks, professionally.

*We just happened to come this way*

"Ugh... I figured that would happen. Damn principal, told him not to open this way to students."

Chie taps your shoulder, and questions you yet again.

"You know this guy?"

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian." tells Dojima before you can briefly answer.  
"Uh.... How should I say this, I hope you get along with him."  
(You make it sound like I'm desperate, uncle)

"But you three oughta stop wandering around and go straight home."

Even though this is the easiest way home (right?), you know going another way is the most plausible way to do.

"ADACHI, IT'S ONLY-"  
Just as you set your mind straight to go home, a young detective with dark colored hair, about your height and in a blazer suit, runs past you and goes to a nearby towel hanging from a sewage pipe. He seems to be vomiting...  
(Sucks to be you, ha.)

You see another person a bit near the commotion of bystanders, facepalming after seeing him throw up like this is his first day on the force. Brushing a bit of her blond hair off her shoulders, she turns away and goes to a group of officers.

You turn back to Dojima, who scolds the detective.

"Adachi, how long are you gonna act like a rookie?! Do you want to be sent back to the central office?"

"Egh..... I'm sorry...."

(He sounds both sick and done with his life.)

Dojima sighs in exasperation. "Go wash your face. We'll be going around questioning people."

After that, Dojima dismisses after a quick goodbye, going to the blond you seen just a minute ago.

Chie and Yukiko decide not to go to Junes and go their different paths home, like you did as well. You were wondering about the "dead body" mentioned and how you will survive school with a teacher like that.

(What I DO know? This town ain't dull.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK if I seem to be rushing things I just wanted to introduce Adachi xD HE IS THE STAR OF THE SHOW. Anyway like and comment if you want xD The unnamed people will have a better introduction later on!


	4. Like Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to another bunch who seem to have relations to Doujima. We seem them talking over at Junes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee! OK this is separate and where Narukami isn't at. This is more to introduce the two unnamed characters ;D WOOP.

(Somewhat After School)

Two young adults sit on a light brown circular table in Junes. Two small-sized drinks are on the table, along with a few smudged and dirty napkins, with one ripped. A closed umbrella stands tall over the base of the table and flaps a bit as the table rumbles from the excess movement of legs and feet.

One person wears a sand colored baggy sweater with a striped design over the zipper area. The sweater is unzipped however over a collared white shirt, with tan leggings that match the sweater's design. Her eyes dim in a dark green, and her hair is layered blond.

She writes in her trusty notepad, with a fountain pen that seems expensive. The notepad has numeral yellow post its sticking out of the pages and ready to slip off its grip of the papers. The pages are filled with many side notes scattered on the margins and over the lines. Sketches are drawn over the hole-punches of abstract and rather cute designs that seemed to randomly come to mind from boredom and imagination. The cover is a bit worn and is a dim red. It contains scratches that resemble scars on our skin that come over time.

"I'm still thirsty."   
She whined, cheek resting on her palm. The man across from her: brown spiked hair, brown eyes, and in a navy tidied up blue blazer with a similar colored tie exclaims-

"What?! But I got you two drinks.."

"I said I was really thirsty! And then you get some small sized cup for me. Can you get some more, Taidan? Pleaaase?"

Taidan groaned, and wiped his thin eyebrow before saying no.

"Im trying to save money, Miyadi. Guess whose birthday I totally forgot about?"

"Mine?"

"Yours didn't even pass yet!"

"Weell technically it did last year." gleamed Miyadi. She smiled mischieviosly.

"Uh, stop smiling like that! You make me wanna run! Also, it was A-"

Before Taidan can say who he forgot to give a gift to, a phone buzzes from Miyadi's sweater pocket.

"Oh! Hold that thought."

She took the phone out, tapped the phone on and answered the call, as Taidan picked up his cup to sip some more.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Did you two question around in Junes?"- answered Dojima.

"Oh hey Ryoutarou-san! Yeah, there weren't much people here today. Must've been cause of what... happened."

"I see." Dojima seemed a bit weary.

"Hey, ask Dojima if he wants a drink."  
ordered Taidan.

"Ok ok- Um, Ryoutarou-san, are you done questioning over there? We can get you a drink." offered Miyadi. She gave a look to Taidan saying 'you just said you were trying to save money.' He answered with a shrug.

"Oh that's fine, Tsuna. Adachi already got me a drink. By the way, have you seen Adachi?"

Miyadi blinks in confusion.  
"Uh he's not with you?"

Taidan, knowing who "he" is, chuckled.

"He went to question a man in a house near the scene of the crime. Now I dont know where he is. All I did was chase off some eager students trying to disturb us, and I doubt he'd run."

"Uhh...."

Just as Miyadi was about to reply that she did not know and cast her apologies, Adachi came into the food stand, wandering about. He locked eyes with the two adults sitting across from eachother in a table, and went to them.

"Oh, hey guys. Slackin' off?" he asked, his usual playful grin on his face.

Miyadi turned around in surprise, to see Adachi. When Dojima.  
Was looking.  
For him.  
Oh gee he's in trouble.

"Um Ryoutarou-san I'll be right back with you!" says Miyadi, covering her speaker.

Adachi looks flustered when he hears the name "Ryoutarou."

"Oh, Ryou-san's on the phone? Ehehe....."

Taidan offered him a drink and he declined, then he told him the gist.

"Yeah Doj' is looking for you. Said you went to question a guy and then disappeared."

Adachi scratched the back of his head.  
"Ah that. I don't know where he is. I went looking for him."

"Well we done our job." replied Miyadi to that question he asked earlier. She uncovered the speaker.

"Uh Ryoutarou-san? You still- oh ok! Um... Where are you, just asking?..... In your car? The car's in front of the man being questioned's house, yeah?.... Thanks! I'll see you soon!"

Miyadi hangs up the call before Dojima can ask any more questions, and in that moment, Taidan bursts out laughing.

"Wow man, you got worse when moved to the country! Pph.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Knock it off. He cleaned his car, I didn't recognize it." whines Adachi, trying to regain some pride in himself.

"How the hell do you NOT-"

"Just hurry up and go! He's waiting!"

Miyadi got up and gestured Adachi to run as fast as he can. He nods and smirks as a goodbye, then leaves.

"Heeheee..... *sighs* Wow I let loose that time..."

".....u-unm...." - whispered Miyadi.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some of your yen?!"

"-_-"

...  
...

"How the hell did you even get lost?" scolded Dojima.

"Ehehe... S-sorry Ryoutarou-san...."

Yeah Adachi just..... Well he failed yet again. Like always. 

Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK full names!   
> Tsuna Miyadi (the woman)  
> Taidan Shinaro (the man)
> 
> Also they do not call Adachi and Miyadi by their first names because those two just prefer their last names. Doujima calls her "Tsuna" because he likes it better and you know he listens to himself only.


	5. Junes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come back to Narukami who comes home to Nanako alone. Some bonding between the two :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Let's progress with the plot ;3 Yes! Don't we all love Nanako? And Narukami's cockiness.

(Welp I'm back home. Nanako's probably back already.)

You gain entrée into the house, hearing a racket of noise from the miniscule TV at the far side of the living room. You enter to see Nanako situated on the recently swept up floor, by the scrubbed and spic and span table, and in her lonesome. Her glimmering eyes are fixated on the flashes and commotion on the screen. You feel a ping of sadness from observing and decide to join.

"...I wonder if Dad's coming home tonight."

*Maybe..?*

(It was getting a bit stuffy and awkward when the news came on)

Today a bizarre case has occured in a quiet suburb. A dead body was found hanging near the Samegawa River in Inaba.

(I'm gonna assume it's the incident I saw near my school. I mean the zone's literally shown on TV. But if it turns out TWO dead bodies are found in one day- I'M RUNNING.)

The dead body was identified to be 27 year old Mayumi Yamano who was a local TV announcer for this station. She was found hanging from an antennae pole on a local resident's roof.

Nanako is actually intently listening in to the news, despite her age.  
"A roof.... That's scary." She mutters, glancing over at you for a second to eye your reaction. You keep a calm composure, attempting to look strong and barely affected so her fear wouldn't increase.

(You said it.)

*It is really creepy, of course.*

This is what the Inaba Police Department got in as results so far and are willing to share...

"Huh?! That's where dad works!" yelps Nanako.

(Oh gee I had no idea.)

Out of shock, Nanako looks down, looking worried as well. Seeing the poor girl in this state, you want to comfort her.

*Don't worry Nanako, he'll be fine.*

"Y-yeah..." she replies, less tensed up.

"This is the stuff Dad has to work with."

Even if she was a tiny bit pacified, the atmosphere was filled with trepidation and concern. It washes away like the crashing waves in the ocean when a commercial pops up.

(It's about Junes. That's the place Chie and Yukiko decided not to go to.)

At the end of the Junes "clearance sale" commercial, a catchy theme song plays.

(Huh. Cool theme. Though the woman makes it sound corny)

You hear a cute voice repeat the song. Eyeing Nanako from the corner of your eye, you notice her sway her finger to the beat, and bubbling with happiness.  
~Everyday's great at your Junes!~

You smile slightly at her rosy cheeks and upbeat persona.  
(Hey. Why not share my singing skills to the world? Or at least this big house.)

*Your Junes!*

"Huh? You memorized it already?!" She exclaims.

*It's a great tune, you know. You're a good singer.* You mention, nodding. 

(I'm that awesome)

"I always sing this song out loud! I'm the best in my class!" brags Nanako, giggling as she claps joyfully.

*I bet you are.* You clap softly along with Nanako. 

(Hehe. Showoff)

You pay heed to Nanako who sings deep into the sullen night, that could have gone down to a day of anxiety. However, you feel Nanako forgot all about the scary story....  
...  
...  
...  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short xD For some reason that's how I formatted it. :'D BUT EY IT ENDED WITH A BUBBLY NANAKO. (Those two should join an idol group) OK this may be slow but it'll get excitinger soon :3
> 
> Adachi: tf is e-
> 
> SHUT UP ADACHI


	6. When I'm Not Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go ahead onto the next day where Narukami hangs out with Chie and Yosuke the trouble duo! Then we sneak peek onto the police station drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! Dang I love this fanfiction so much because of the three musketeers! Adachi, Taidan, and Miyadi!...... NU WAIT DOJ I STILL LIKE YOU DON'T WORRY. Anyhoo let's continue!

You begin walking to school for your second day, trying to comprehend what happened last night.

(There was some weird dream I had where there was some guy in the mist blabbing stuff about the "truth" or whatever)

Schoolgirls and boys walk in crowds, whispering gossip to each other as they arrive to the school gates. You hear some whine that they couldn't go and see the actual crime scene, and to be more wary for the juicy gossip.

(...Do they have hearts?)

You continue your pleasant walk to the school you love! Of course, the clumsy oaf who can't ride a bicycle rides the bicycle into a trash can and begins rolling around helplessly. You watch him wondering what to do.

(...No. He's screaming for help. I can't leave him.)

Being the nice gentleman you are, you go and rescue the klutz. He takes a breath and looks at you realizing that you who walked home with Chie and Yukiko yesterday had saved him.

"Thanks for saving me! I was sure I was a goner in there..." 

*Are you OK?*  
(More worried 'bout the bike but first impressions.)

"Y-yeah. Can't say the same for my bike though."  
The klutz looks down onto his yellow bike with damaged wheels due to abusive owner.

*Sorry for your loss...* You gaze down onto the ruins along with him. Yosuke chuckles as a reply and then...

"Oh. Anyway. I'm Yosuke Hanamura! Nice to meet ya. You're the new kid, right?"  
You plain nod and give your best smile. Yosuke flashes a quick thumbs up at you with a charming wink as a greeting.

"Oh yeah! We still have to go to school... Don't wanna be late..." Yosuke once again glances down onto his bike. "You wanna ride on the back? There's room!"

You just stare him bewildered, trying not to flinch at his idea.

(......n....where did you get that idea from?...)

.....  
.....  
......

You go through the torture of lectures from King Moron and the class is finally put to a halt by him saying "We'll continue this lecture tomorrow!" in his usual growl.  
Everyone sighs in relief and starts packing up instantaneously as if they were waiting forever, or hightailing off to their friends with a tsunami of words and gossip. You just remain in your cold sturdy seat for a while pondering about what has occurred so far when you hear Yosuke call out and mount right by you.

"Hey! So.... you used to this place already?" He asks, stopping at 'so' to scan the room of bumbling students. It's as if he's making sure no one is snooping.  
*Yeah.*  
(No.)

"Wow! You're fast. Took me a while. You know.... this town may be a bit dull but there's one good quality it has!" Yosuke pauses for a bit. "The grilled steak! There's a place around here that has it. You wanna come with to eat some? My treat!" He seems pretty excited to have you accompany him.

(Oh shit. Yosuke has money. He's actually useful for something!)

You nod, your mouth already watering for the hopefully good quality meat. The sizzling steak that glows like heaven pictured in your mind is gone in a moment when you hear a voice through the daily gossip. You turn your head to the direction of the voice, and see Chie marching up to you and Yosuke.

"I believe I heard steak from you two. You'll be treating me too, Yosuke!"

Yosuke's face gives the expression of bewilderment and Chie puffs off some steam in an exhale and adds-

"You broke my trial of the dragon CD! It's only fair you treat me to some food!" Chie gives off the vibe that she isn't going to go anywhere without having a platter of that delightful steak. Her fist that's sliding over her hips tightens more with angst.

"Aren't I right?! Shouldn't he treat... actually, shouldn't he treat the both of us, Yukiko?!" Chie turns to Yukiko as do the rest of you. Yukiko sighs and arises from her seat.

"I'm sorry..... I shouldn't be getting so fat from meat... Also I have to help at the inn. Sorry...." Yukiko apologizes, looking really down on herself. She makes haste to leave, a moody aura looming above her as she steps for the door.

There was some silence, but you and Chie look back at Yosuke.

Yosuke alters his head from you to Chie and back again. He finally ends up spouting out.

"I have to treat two people?!"

....

....

....

(Says steak. We're in Junes. Says steak. We're eating fries and soda... How did I not expect this?)

*Yosuke... I-* You begin until Chie interrupts.

"Wha-?! This isn't steak!" cries Chie, as Yosuke sets down the platter of fries and soda right in front of her. He gives one to you too and settles down with his own platter.

"Well, once you came, I had to change plans!" complains Yosuke, looking a bit grumpy.

(Oh. So it's Chie's fault. I'm mad now.)

Chie blows it off with a little 'hmmph' and sips on some soda while kicking the table. You're also pouting a bit but try to hide it by stuffing your mouth with fries.  
"Well you didn't have to bring us to your place!" complains Chie. Yosuke looks a bit perturbed on that statement.

You take a notice and curiosity suddenly migrates into your brain.

*Your place?*

"Hey it isn't my place!"

*YOUR place?!*

Yosuke and Chie look at you like you should've known this, and then Yosuke puffs out a huge "ooh."

"Oh yeah you don't know." Yosuke nods like a wise man. "This place opened up recently and my dad was assigned to manage it. So my whole family had to move out here."

You nod with a simple "ooh~," now getting a grasp of the information. Chie waves her finger as if she wants to add something.

"You know." She takes a break to eat a few fries. "I haven't been to the local shopping district ever since Junes opened. It's like....."

(Man, these two are quick to bumming eachother out.)

"You can't really blame it all on Junes..... Can you?...." Yosuke and Chie both look down. They stop themselves knowing they might hurt eachother if they utter another word. Everyone proceeds to just eat their food, when a girl with platinum blond hair that is wavy like the waves of the ocean enter the food court. She sits down by a nearby food stand, her hands cupped on her lap. You see her eyes are far apart from eachother unlike the normal space between eyes and nose. Her eyes are pretty thin, and no light dilates from them no matter what she looks like. She has a pointy noise, that slides down and curves at the ridge like a wedge of cheese. Her lips are puckered, and she seems to be deep in thought.

"Oh..... There's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke eyes both of you for a split second. "Um I'll be just a sec'.." Yosuke gets up from his seat and takes himself over to the girl that just entered.

(Who the hell's that woman?)

*Is that Yosuke's girlfriend?*  
Chie turns to you, a grin on her face like she's going to burst out laughing.

"Pph. He wishes. She's a senior over at our school and Yosuke's senpai. Her family runs a local liquor store at the shopping district."

'Oh' escapes your lips again as an answer and you decide to listen in onto Yosuke and his "girlfriend."

.......  
.......

-Meanwhile at the Inaba Police Department-

The phone rings from a nearby desk that startles Taidan. He shakes and wakes up from his little slumber.

"M-man! Just in the middle of a good nap...." Taidan rubs his eyes with his arms sluggishly.

There was a scolding from Dojima for Adachi to answer the phone. Adachi gives a little playful tsk, and swipes the phone from its reciever, chuckling at Taidan. He puts the phone to his ear, and answers.

"Hello? Inaba Police Department. How may I-?" He starts off professionally.  
"....kukuku."  
".....?" Adachi put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear. The minute kukuku had echoed through the room, everyone began staring at Adachi with the phone.

"Um... How may I help?"  
"Kuku..... You know.... who hung that dear.... annOUNCEr....riiight?"

Dojima realized what this was, and immediatelly got up.

"....I'm sorry... Can you be more clear?" ends Adachi in a blunt tone. He didn't look ticked off at all despite his voice.

"ME." More insane laughter cued. "IT WAS ALL ME. Bahahaha. You don't even know who I am, do youu? Or where I am?! So POWERLESS!"

The laughter kept pouring, and Adachi didn't bother to say anything. A smirk curled up onto his lips, as he leaned back. He had heard the footsteps of his fellow partner, and almost threw the phone at him. Dojima gripped hard onto the phone, to the point his knuckles were green.

"If you think this is a damn joke, beat it. If you were really the killer and think we couldn't find you, I can just track you in mere minutes." Dojima's voice had shook the caller to their boots, for they went silent right away. So did every cop in that room.

Adachi had to contain himself from laughing right in front of Dojima. Didn't want to be spanked. Taidan just snorted in disgust for that scum of a person on the other side of the reciever. Another detective did a light smack onto Taidan's slouched back to keep him quiet. Taidan didn't scream, but he was enraged.  
Dojima hung up the call and put the phone down with force. He shook his head.

"What do these people think this is- A game?"

"They're makin' me laugh for sure." Adachi spouted out. "Such dumbasses."

Dojima glared at Adachi and took that easygoing smirk off of the young detective's face. Adachi bowed down his head for forgiveness and Dojima sighed.

"Make me some coffee, Adachi.. I had enough of this day." Dojima leaned against his right arm which was on Taidan's desk. Taidan waved over at Adachi.

"Make me some coffee too! I can't concentrate."

Adachi simply scoffed.  
"Leave it to me: Your fellow maid." He turned his back at Taidan and Dojima to brew some coffee grounds. "But you should have an alternative ready for when I'm not around."

............  
.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done! The scene with Saki will continue next chapter! Also don't mind there will usually be a scene in the end involving the three musketeers or something else involving p4 ;3 Like and comment if you wanna!


	7. To their Death (InterChapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the original timeline and check out what Adachi was thinking when he pushed Mayumi Yamano into the TV. We see how Adachi changes throughout the battle between him and the Investigation team, and the team's thoughts when Adachi is to be released from jail. Then Narukami decides to visit Adachi......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I made a Your Lie In April reference though last chap wow. Now this isn't plot wise and more something to think about throughout the story ;3 Hope you like it!

Dream.

Heh. A dream.

Their shocked faces as they plunge into the TV, like they're drowning.

Gagging.  
Horrified.  
They slobber all over my hand and bite into it, trying to fight.  
Trying to win a one sided fight.  
The slobber feels like slime that trickles down the space between my thumb and my pointer finger.  
It feels cold.  
Like my heart.  
Like my motives.  
Like everything.

You hear those screams?  
Why don't you come see for yourself?  
See the dilation in their eyes start to fade and their cheeks turn purple.  
See their eyeballs about to pop out, reddening sick.

The more I try to convince myself this is right. This is so everything can be fun. This is so I can have talent. This is for my rights! Everyone should learn....

The more I say it's right, the more wrong my mind says it is.  
The more fear I gain that someone will come through that door.

Their mouths will drop to a shape of a zero.  
Their eyes will grow bigger.  
Their color will fade.  
Paled.  
Pale at the sight of betrayal.  
That's my Game Over.  
Can't let em see me.  
Have to do it in hide.  
In secret.  
Can trust no one.

None.  
None.  
None.  
None.  
No one.  
Can.  
Know.

Even if they actually make me smile, they'll never be enough for me to stop.  
They'll never be enough for me to stop and stay.  
If I'm staying, the world will continue to dwell and suffer.  
If I'm going, everyone's coming along with me.

If someone finds out, I have to go to no limit that they keep it a secret.  
Strategize.  
Plan.  
Spectate.  
Make sure.  
They don't.  
Find out.

My throat grows hoarse. I'm chuckling sickly. Devilishly as I lean forward and the soon-to-be-corpse starts to sink in. Their nose is sticking out soon enough, and even that starts to disappear in flashes of black and white.  
My harsh gasps are making my ears hear nothing but it. I can hear myself breathe so loud. It's like a foghorn. Blasting over a murder.  
A murder.  
A murder.  
A murder?  
A murder?  
A.... murder?  
A murder?  
A murder?!

My eyes go wider than ever, and as soon as that thought began to repeat and repeat like a plague in my brain, the body is gone.  
No more screaming.  
No more muffled screaming.  
My hand just stuck in the portal.  
I pull it out with all my might, jumping back a few steps. I can't stop staring.  
Glaring.  
In shock.  
At the black and white swirls that resonate on the TV screen.  
They start to go slower, gradually. Till they're in a halt.  
And then the swirls are transparent.  
Fading.  
For some reason, I wanna jump right in and chase after them.  
Why is regret washing over me?  
Why is anything looming over me?  
I should be giddy.  
Happy.  
I wanted this.  
I wanted this power.  
I wanted this right.  
Right.  
Right.  
Right?  
RIGHT?!

What's right? Maybe if I continue, I'll know.  
Heh. Wait.  
Nothing's right. Right?  
That's why!  
That person had no use!  
Nothing has no use!  
I have no use!.....

Wait.  
I.  
Have.  
No.  
Use?....

I look down onto my shaking, quaking hands. I feel myself about to collapse.  
I feel sick.  
I hate dead bodies.  
I hate anything.  
I hate everything.  
I hate myself.

I sometimes wish I could love it.  
I know I can't.  
There's no use cause nothing's worth it.  
Every  
Itching  
Year  
I  
Lived  
Through  
The hate grew  
Grew  
Into a loathsome rage  
That I wanna take action.  
On.  
Right.  
Now.

......  
Why?  
Why even?  
Am I that bad?  
Am I that horrible?  
Am I that guilty?

Well then so be it.... I guess.  
.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Drop  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Drop  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Drop  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait.  
Was I thinking a second ago?

What.....................................................  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
happened?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I did it for the lulz."  
"She was a bitch."  
"Teenage girls."  
"Bring your whole gang along, leader!"  
"Reality's just a null, stupid, dull thing that contains useless fluttery bonds that no one CARES about."  
"This world's about to change! Your existence won't belong there!"  
"Why won't you listen?"  
"Why doesn't ANYONE listen?!"  
"What's wrong?! WHAT's HAPPENING?! NO. THIS CAN'T BE! NO."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A different aura was with him. The boy who stood strong as the Leader kneeled before him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Those eyes held a different person.  
Than that man he saw crippled and horrifying in the room of scars.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He seemed vulnerable now.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He admitted it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Maybe if I was more like you, things would've been different.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He still disliked your ways.  
He still hated the world.  
He still hated bonds.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Till them two crossed paths again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Maybe bonds aren't so bad after all....?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Investigation Team was bewildered that he only had 5 years in jail. Noone could find proof Adachi done those bloody sins. His confession didn't help....He'd be out at the age of 33.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.....  
.....

It's been five years.  
They were in rage. They wanted him to face his punishment more.

The orange haired man was silent, however. The man you would expect to be the most red. Most bloodthirsty for his dead body. His love had died cause of him.

His hands cupped on his lap, he finally spoke and everyone shuddered at the tone.

"I don't like him. You don't like him....... I know Yuu likes him. He can't hate him. Maybe it's something in between."

The silver haired man blew at his bangs and looked away. He didn't deny it which causes the atmosphere to grow worse. None threw themselves at the tall, former Leader but they asked themselves why he wouldn't despise that "Tohru Adachi."

"But.......... who says he...... didn't realize his ways? Honestly..... who knows what was happening in that TV? That was obviously his intention... but... why did his intention of "lulz" and that pure BS sickness never come back?! That's what I wanna know!"

The black haired man with glasses got up in a flash.

".....Y-yeah! I actually w-was wonderin' that fo' a while now..... I still hate that bastard."  
He let himself grumble before plopping back down onto the hard bench, embarrassed.

"Kanji...." said the blue haired woman with a soothing voice. She put her shoulder onto his and he was a bit startled at first before warming up.

"I..." The former leader started to speak. "Was curious about another thing after that battle....... Why did he, the most stubbornest of all.... confide so easily? And in such a heartful way..."

Everyone gazed at him, waiting for him to continue. He hesitated for a few moments, before rubbing his left eye and saying~

"..... He....... He had this look and his words..... No one heard it but he said..... Maybe if I had been more like you... Things wouldn't have gotten this way.... Also Nanako-chan been rambling about how soft he been getting. Ryoutarou-san always comes home with a smile on his face nowadays, she says. When I came to visit one time, and he came from visiting Adachi, he WAS mad. I tapped him and asked what was wrong. Ryou' said taking a swug at some beer, "Adachi off with his questions, hurtful questions, and that look in his damn eyes. How long till he realizes he can trust us?" And he began rambling about..... about how Adachi opened up a bit. A bit. Not a lot. But's it's something..... And now he's coming out a free man.... Ryou said Adachi's free at his place till he can find a home. It's obvious this town being a small town won't accept him easily. Probably won't accept him....."

After realizing how much fumbled out of his mouth, the silver haired man coughed to stop. The orange hair glanced over at the blondie with sparkling blue eyes.

"Nana always DID say how Adachi-baby been improving..." The blond laughs realizing how long it's been since he said 'Adachi-baby.' "She said she actually been going to him for some 'tutoring' lessons on academics. They also do magic tricks-"

"Wait." started the brunette. "Nanako-chan visits HIM? Since WHEN?!"

"Since she begged billions of times and Dojima-san couldn't take it anymore." The woman in a black bun snorts. "I...... couldn't stand him so I didn't bother. I just CAN'T understand why they enjoy their visits to him."

"And what happened over in the TV while he was in the detention center........ he wanted to save the world! He even was denying he was doing it for the case, wasn't he?" The orange-hair man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and frustration.

"Maybe." confesses the silver hair. "I had a huge feeling that Adachi wouldn't go through all that effort for the world.... He...." The silver laughs. "He's complicated. But... I don't know if I can forgive him or if I did already but we can't just harshly reject him.... Let's give him a chance.... somehow. He probably hates us still but.... he still thinks about us."

"You." corrects the dirty blond girl. "Not us."

The silver glares for once.  
"That's what I mean. Learn to accept. He's coming out. Maybe..... maybe we can come to some agreement." The silver got a sudden idea and got up.

"I'm going through so much thinking I don't know what to think of him. I know we can't start over but I want to have some sorta discussion... He doesn't trust us and I don't trust him so I guess we'll- Huh? Yuu?"

Narukami inhales and blows out a huge exhale.

"That's it.  
I'm gonna visit him.

I just don't care anymore."

.......  
........

Blowing at my long-ass hair, I'm sitting on the stone bench that needs a scrub. Hah. Who am I to say? I deserve to sit on dog shit. Meh~ I wanna piss off the cop ova' there but he's sleeping. Aw.

Another cop sullenly walks toward my cell doing a secret (I can see that eye roll don't play dumb) eye roll before glaring right into my dull (probably) eyes. I flash a sadistic smirk as I get up from my slouchy stance. I walk towards the cell bars, clutching at them like I'm in a need. I'm in the verge to grab at his collar and..... Heh. Use your imagination.

"You got a visitor." he roars. "Not the usual."

My eyebrows raise a bit. I'm a bit surprised for once.  
"A visitor? A surprise? What a great combination, eh?" I'm asking myself. The cop does another eye roll at my sarcastic remarks and flicks up the key from his belt.

That guy thinks he can do magic. Well I can Houdini my way outta here. But have to admit. Prison's better than the outside world.

At least when you don't kill someone IN prison. I learnt not to do that stuff again. I don't even think about the bodies anymore. I remember the game bright and clear, but not the bodies.  
It's a weird world, huh?

The cell bars make a huge metal racket as it's all pushed to a side. I stand there, cuffed, till the cop forcefully grabs at my elbow and begins leading me to the visitor's room. I laugh bitterly, licking my lips so I don't accidentally "abuse" the cop by spitting.

"Hey~ Don't get so brutal with me. Unless you want your ass dumped lower into the rankings." I jokingly remark.

The cop mutters something under his breath, and I lean down, trying to catch his expression. He eyes me, and shakes me ever so slightly so I stand upright again. I wanna piss him off so much he pisses literally. It's fun. A weird type of fun I have. I love the anger people have in their eyes cause of me.

As long as it doesn't involve me getting a gun to my back and me being pushed into a TV. I hate that place. Only been there twice.  
One time cause I had to "save" the world.  
Another........... I rather not talk about it.

I finally reach my destination. And guess who I see sitting beyond the glass before my very eyes?

The Leader.  
Yuu Narukami.

You'd guess I'd eye roll? Hate? All "brat" and "dumbass."  
That last one's true.  
The minute I sit down though..........  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I break out a foolish smile.  
.......  
.......  
.......  
.......  
"What'd you really think when you saw that first dead body?" He asks.  
.......  
Big.  
Astonished.  
Horrid.  
Eyes.  
Staring at the lonesome dead body that'd been hung on an antennae.  
I said I don't regret.  
Maybe I don't.  
Maybe I only feel bad.  
I do feel bad.

Sometimes I keep asking though.......  
Did I do that?  
I smile when I realize I do?  
I'm a whole mess by myself, hah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A little while passes.  
I ask to Yuu-kun after all my other confessions.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You've been staying healthy? Eat? Exercised? All the dumb works?"

He nods.

"Nanako-chan sure loves ya." Jealousy does rile up a bit but that's past me.

Another nod.

".....Hey."  
For once a serious demeanor filled my entire expression.

"Why'd you never visit me before?"

I'm waiting for him to say he hates me.  
I expect it.  
I want him to say he hates me.  
Maybe then the guilt will be less.  
I want him to say he'll never like me.  
Maybe then.... I'll be less vulnerable.  
All the trust that'd been forming isn't fake but it's fragile.  
A single dent can shatter it.

I want it..........

"I guess I didn't know what to do. I was scared you'd never change. But you changed, Adachi-san."

Shit. He flashed a smile.  
Annoying brat. Don't make me feel so gushy!

"But you did. I knew you had it in you. Realize you were wrong."

If he could read my mind...... If only. Heh.  
I admitted that years ago. I was a stupid shit by myself.  
But there were some things I still consider right.  
Reality isn't perfect. It never was.  
...............

I honestly don't know why I mentioned this. I'll never know why.  
It was either curiosity or I wanted him to think I was acting and hate me.  
Be angry.  
Enraged.  
Run in fear he'll be manipulated by me. Whom they call..... A sociopath.  
Maybe I am one. You can guess. If I am, I don't care. I'm not a good person. No one is. No one will be.

".....Yuu-kun."

"....?"

I guess I looked helpless. He was a bit shocked but regained his composure.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
".......Why did I ever do it? Why did I push em down to their death?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH COMPLICATIONS! Also these will continue by the format of plot chapter and then inter chapter! A pattern! Sometimes two inter or two plot chapters at a time. This was inspired off of Steinbeck's GRAPES OF WRATH which you should read! It's realistic and sad.


	8. Still Watching Soap Operas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with the scene with Saki, and Chie tells Yosuke and Narukami about the midnight channel. After that a scene with Nanako back home and we see Dojima return and them three watch the news. Afterwards, we come to Adachi and Miyadi who talk about Dojima at Taidan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeee! I'm not a big fan of Saki but still need to talk about her! XD Now we got a lotta scenes here! Let's go!
> 
> Also fun fact   
> You know the killer can still be Adachi right?

You and Chie had decided to sneak in onto Yosuke's and his 'girlfriend's' chat.

Yosuke stuck his hand underneath his long hair as he sauntered on to the girl. He broke into a carefree smile to cheer up the exhausted employee. Realizing someone's eyes are resting upon her, she slowly changed her head's direction onto Yosuke who bestows a relaxed ambience for her. Her mouth transforms into a tired out grin at the sight.

"Oh heeeeeeeey Hana-chan. Finally on a break from work." She peers upon the two of you and you grab quick onto Chie's upper arm to look away so the woman doesn't realize you guys are snooping.

"Hah. Bringing your friends here to up the local business, Hana-chan?" She smiles a tad bit wickedly. Yosuke scoffs as if a huge blow had struck him.

"Madam! You wound me!" He puts a hand to his chest and grants his charming wink. After a few moments, his face goes from dramatic play to genuine concern.

"Jokes aside, you look beat. You hangin' in there, Saki-senpai? You can always talk to me if...." He questions, resting his palm on her shoulder. Her smile grows a bit rosy despite the weariness at his caring side.

(They're cute.)

"I'm fine. Just working hard as usual." Yosuke still doesn't seem convinced so she adds on. "I'm fine. Really........"

You can hear Saki asking herself why did I leave school early today? like she was annoyed with herself.

Saki finally takes a note to you and gets up from the open seat. She steps to the table you and Chie are dining from with Yosuke close behind.

"Oh! You're the new transfer student, right? Or did you hear about me already?" asks Saki, her mouth only a half smile now and eyes still not glowing. Her arms have moved behind her back and you observe the torn and poorly-cared-for orange apron she wears for a quick second before answering.

*Yeah. Moved here two days ago.* You smile sweetly to maintain your reputation.

Saki nods, her smirk showing you she has something else to say.

"I see you're friends with Hana-chan. Good to talk to someone else from the big city, isn't it?" Saki gestures to Yosuke whose now crossing his arms. He brightens up when mentioned. "He doesn't have much friends from what I noticed so I hope you take care of him." Yosuke stammers at the claim and wants to interject. You give a look to signal him that's a bad idea. He stays in his pose after listening to you, flustered.

"You know, Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can really get in your face sometimes! When he does that, you really have to scold him." Her eyebrow raises dramatically, but you feel a bit insulted.

*What? No. Yosuke's a good guy.* You argue, a bit angry she'd say that about her friend.

(If they're close, that's just WORSE.)

Saki simply laughs.   
"I'm just kidding." Yosuke joins in the laughter saying she 'doesn't have to be sorry' and you snort out a chuckle. Chie seems really observant and silent, like a secret agent. Saki dismisses herself saying she has to get back to work. You all keep your eyes to Saki as she withdraws from the food court. Yosuke calls out for her but she's long gone already. He plops down onto his seat, breathing a bit more heavier than before. Chie chortles in amusement. So does Yosuke but not for the same reason.

"Saki-senpai says I'm nosy, but she's nosier than me. She has a younger brother- he goes to our school too- and she treats me the same exact way!"

*Awww. Brother-zoned.*

(Rejection's a jerk, isn't it?)

"Oh and you don't like that, huuuh?" begins Chie in a fake tone like she's pretending to feel bad. "I see it! The daughter of the local district's liquor shop owner and the scion of the invading chain! The tale of forbidden love!" You can't help guffawing at her dramatic outcry, and Chie gives a truimphant grin from your laughter.  
Yosuke grows more red, and quickly counters your statements.

"Hey! I-It's not like that!" Yosuke fumbles out of his mouth. You can tell right away that's a lie.

(Boom. Rejection.)

Chie ignores, the shit-eating grin not leaving her face.

"Well, here's a way you can cease that lovesick heart." Chie grabs a spoon and taps the chipped edges of the table with it, sounding a random beat. It vibrates the table, and your hands feel small movement underneath them.

"You ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" She stops to see your reactions. Your eyes catch Yosuke's, and your heads sway side to side as to say 'no.' Chie continues. "Rumor has it, if it's a rainy day and you turn your TV off at exactly midnight, an image appears! They say it's your soulmate."

Chie ended her little story on a sinister note. You and Yosuke exchange glances once again, and both of you make weirded-out expressions.

(The f*ck? The Midnight Channel? What is this- those haunted stories parents tell us when we're five?)

"What?!" exclaims Yosuke. "I thought you were gonna say something useful, but that was plain childish!" You agree, and state.

*How can your TV come alive when it's off? Are you sure the guy who made this rumor was just stupid and his TV was on the whole time?*

Chie pouts after you guys just shrug off the rumor with disbelief. You and Yosuke begin making weird claims as to what the whole "rumor" could've come from and Chie banged the table with her fists.

"Woah! What the hell, Chie?!" yelps Yosuke.

(Ok Chie's louder but Yosuke has a whiny cut.)

"You spilt my soda!" He adds on, snatching a napkin from a dispenser on the table to wipe away the spill.

"You deserve it!" says Chie with a glare. You notice she bites her lip in frustration. "I wanted to test the rumor before we just fling it away into the trash!"

Yosuke ushers for her to stop talking, and she stops yammering.

(Thank god.)

*What is it?* You ask him.

Yosuke stares right at Chie gawking.   
"You didn't even test the theory yet?! How more idiotic can this get?!" Yosuke just snaps his eyes shut having enough of this stupidity. Once the crease on his forehead vanishes, he opens his eyes again.

"Ok. Let's change the topic. You heard about the dead body over at the river? You think that was a murder?" began Yosuke. His eyes had that gleam of a child's excitement.

*Well probably. Unless there was some alien abduction.*

Yosuke giggles mischeviously.

"Hey. What if the murderer was still lurking about." He has to gulp in a huge breath to contain the enormous fit of laughter that resides.

"Wha-?! You two don't joke about things like that!" You and Yosuke murmered at her sudden growth to maturity. "And you say I'm the childish one! Ugh forget it! You two better check out that rumor tonight! It's going to rain so this is our chance!"

You and Yosuke finally give in to Chie's order. After a bit more chatting and seconds of fries and soda, you three depart to your houses to test out the rumor.

To see if the Midnight Channel actually exists.

.....  
.....  
.....  
.....

*I'm back!* You yell into the dim lights. Sliding your dress shoes off, you step with your socks into the living room. Nanako is playing around with the kotatsu in rest under the smooth, flat tabletop. Again, she has no one alongside with her, and she has a dull look on her face. You can tell yesterday was not the first time she had been alone at home. Nanako's shoulders are slouched over, and she's aimlessly poking at the soft cushions of the kotatsu. The TV is shut off: The black screen is smudged and a bit fuzzy due to moisture. Nanako had been busy at work cleaning once again.

Making a sudden sound, you cause Nanako to jump out of fright and whip her head up. Realizing it's just you, her shoulders slouch down again and she closes her eyes to blow out a sigh of relief. You settle down onto your usual spot and a few minutes of depressing silence ticks by. You keep your eyes on Nanako who looks more and more concerned by the hour.

*He's ok. Your dad's gonna be fine. We'll all be fine.*

She nods right away.

"I know. This is what my dad does. It's his job." whispers Nanako.

(Damn, she's really mature. Is she used to all this?)

Nanako fiddles with her own fingers now, eyeing the front door every other minute. Suddenly, that door slides open with a shhhr and booming footsteps increase in volume into the big, wide-open house. Nanako immediately jumps up, a satisfied and glad smile plastered all over her face. Your mouth curves up as well knowing Nanako is no longer gloomy.

"Hey." says Dojima, exhausted. His eyelids droop over his tired eyes and you notice a furrow between his bushy eyebrows. The ticks of hair sticking out from his chin area have grown in number and turned darker. You assume he hadn't shaved for a while now. "Anything happened while I was gone?"

(Man, you sound so concerned. Totally won't collapse the second we try to speak.)

"You're late." states Nanako, dejected. Dojima apologizes and says he was thrown into a whole lot of paperwork and investigations. Scratching his head, Dojima asks you to turn on the television for the local news.

*Ok.* You say in a plain tone. You whirl around like a skateboarder toward the TV screen and scatter around the living room for the remote. After finding the device, you throw it up into your free hand and flick your thumb onto the green button. The TV blinds you with a white gleam, and then dies down to a clearer picture.

There's a reporter in a fancy suit with no wrinkles and a striped blue tie. His medium-length brown hair is combed down and splitted into two sides, and has a shine (probably from hair gel.) He has the classic "happy reporter" cliche going on with his plastic grin and cheesy outlooks. He rambles on about the murder that had took place quite before, and how they now have an interview with the young girl who had victimized herself to a mental scar by finding the body.

(That girl looks.... familiar.....)

"Ugh..... How did they find her so quickly?" complains Dojima, who sunk deep into the couch already. The wrinkles that already formed long ago in the couch pillows are deeper now, and point over to the spot Dojima sat down in. He hugs tightly onto a small, floral design pillow, gripping to it like his life depends on it as his moody eyes are taken prey by the television.

You gaze back to the flashing screen. Outside is pouring rain, and the sky is a blanket of eerie gray. The buildings near where the interview is taking place are newly painted, and now rusting due to the heavy splatters and drips of tears from the out-of-bounds sky. No one is outside and the lights are all off in the houses shown.   
The reporter is really giddy, and he's pouring questions onto the poor, puzzled girl who seems lost and ready to bolt. A bolt of lightning suddenly zaps through your mind when you recall who she is.

(That's Saki Konishi! She's the girl Yosuke was talking to... His Senpai.)

Dojima had mentioned while complaining that they got loads of prank calls. You feel sorry for him of how much shit he had to deal with. You continue to gaze at his stature until you hear a little jingle arise from the TV.

Junes is airing another commercial: The same one from yesterday. You start to get perturbed on the Junes spam you've been recieving but Nanako doesn't seem to mind.

(At least she's happy.....)

"Haha, I love Junes!" confesses Nanako, all bubbly and cheerful. "Hey dad, can we go to Junes...?"

No one answers, and the silence arouses in the room again. Nanako grows curious, and shifts her direction toward the couch. You follow her eyes, and find Dojima had drifted off into a nice snooze. Drool is slipping from the corner of his mouth, and he's mumbling weird phrases in his sleep. He snores from his nostrils, and his grip on the floral pillow has loosened. The pillow gradually tilts down, and rolls off his open lap onto the carpet.   
You hear Nanako bluntly groan and say "geez!"

*Want me to carry him to bed?*

Nanako's big eyes peer into yours, and she gives her own childish smile.

"I'm fine. I'll get him a blanket and he can nap here! Then I'll wake him up a while later so he can go to his room." Nanako seems used to this as well, and you start questioning your uncle's parenting abilities.

Shutting the TV off, you tell Nanako "good night" and proceed to go into your room to test out a wild theory.

(Heh, good night? Don't I mean good luck?)

.........  
.........  
.........

"Hey! Is there any more jalapeno?!" screams Adachi from the kitchen, his head stuck into the icy fog of the freezer.

"Check the drawers! Of the OTHER one, not the freezer, Adachi!" informs Miyadi. She's watching the daily news while cross-legged over the table. "Hey, Adachi."

Adachi doesn't respond and you hear rapid slams of drawers opened and shut. Miyadi calls for him again, and a alarmed "hmm?" rings from room to room.

"What happened with Ryoutarou-san?" Miyadi asks, accidentally raising the volume too high on the remote. She repeats the question when the volume goes down 4 decidels.

"I don't know. For some reason, he brought a floral pillow today to work and being curious, I just asked about it while we were getting ready to leave. He fuckin' got all defensive, scolding me about being nosy! The hell? I just asked "what's that," not "hey whats that? Can I touch it? Who made it," blah blah blah."

Adachi ranted on, pissed off. He stole the plastic bag containing jalapeno from the crowded drawer and kicked it shut.

"Calm down, Adachi! You should know by now he's sensitive! You do know his wife died, right?"

Adachi froze in his spot in the dark kitchen, where the lights flickered like in an interrogation room. His frown grew worse, and he scoffed like Dojima was right there. "No."

"O-oh......... He didn't tell you...." whispers Miyadi. Surprisingly, Adachi had heard that.

"Of course he didn't tell me." mentions Adachi, ripping open the bag now. "I'm not worth telling. I'm not worth anything, so why would he tell?"

"Adachi! Don't be that way! It must've never came up!" Miyadi leaves the television on, but she leaps off the table and heads off into the kitchen.

"I did ask about his daughter and who was taking care of her. And that day was the day he drunk himself almost to death." Adachi groans a bit, having flashbacks. He picks the jalapeno out and adds it to his shrimp and chips. "He doesn't trust me enough. He trusts you more."

Miyadi's eyes dilated in the small kitchen. The window was wide open, the rain pattering and the wind gusting into the room. It tipped over the spoons, which shook the knives which knocked down the bucket that collected water from a leak in the faucet. She watched the whole domino effect, not talking. Adachi, not the type to stop talking like that, continued.

"He said you remind him of someone." Miyadi flaps her hands behind her back, leaning against the doorway. She says "cool." with a fake smile. She watches Adachi drag a chair out of contact from the circular table and sit down. Putting one leg over the other, he stabbed a shrimp with his chopsticks and lifted it into his mouths.

"Haha, you didn't even say thank you for your food." laughs Miyadi.

"I'm not traditional." whispers Adachi "And I don't know if I feel thankful...."

"Adachi." starts Miyadi. She drags another wooden chair and rests her butt onto it. She places one of her hands on Adachi's free one, leaning toward him. "What is it about Ryou that's making you like this...?"

Adachi munches and licks his lips for the remaining taste. Gulping down the chewed-down food, he replies,

"He's a complicated, half-assed guy. Doesn't tell you anything yet tells you you should. He knows he's being a hypocrite, and would accept that with damn honor. And yet he doesn't feel honorful about any of his traits. What the hell is he, both same and opposite?" Adachi grumbles a bit.

"Well you should~" Miyadi rests her cheek onto her hand, smiling. Adachi rolls his eyes.

"Not everything's worth telling. If it was that important, I'd say-"

"Don't lie." She looks pained. "Or else something's going to happen and I'm gonna be mad."

"I like being an alpha-male. See? I hide that and it's useless." jokes Adachi. He glumly stares at his food, and dabs a chip.

"Oh, I can't with you!" Miyadi smacks his back, smiling. "But..... Just don't take us for granted. Don't take me for granted..... We share everything with each other. We're.... close friends." Her grip onto his laid hand is harder, and her face is pink now.

The moon is gone. No light shines and gleams into the kitchen, and darkness looms like an airplane. A vibrating sound ensues from the refridgerator, and the oven clicks after being preheated. Adachi doesn't notice Miyadi's flushed, but he smirks sadistically.

"You're acting like this is some stupid Shakespeare novel Taidan's reading." mocks Adachi. Miyadi laughs again, cheerier.

"Maybe life is like those novels. Not everyone has a happy ending, but it's always happy because they tried."

"......... Miyadi."

Miyadi looks up, regaining her composure. She swipes her hand away, and shows Adachi she's listening.

"I'm gonna get that old man to cough everything up." he says. "If we're 'partners,' then we can't continue like this. That's what I'm assuming partners are like. We have to be better than this." Adachi shrugs and wipes his hands before he resumes his meal.

Miyadi doesn't respond giddily like she usually would, and wonders for a few seconds. She steals a piece of shrimp away from the plate. Adachi yelps out of shock, and attempts to gain it back.

"....... Don't you mean you 'want,' to be better than this...?" mutters Miyadi. Adachi stops swaying his arm to and fro, and hesitates.

"Who cares?" He whines. "Gimme my shrimp."

"Nope!" squeals Miyadi, dashing from the kitchen after slamming the chair onto the floor. Adachi whines for his food and begins to chase her around the house. Barging into the living room, Miyadi can be heard laughing like a maniac as she stomps off into the bedrooms. Adachi wipes his forehead due to excess sweat, and pouts, ready to tackle her down. While running, Adachi slips over the cornered rug, and loses his balance, plunging to the ground. He waves his arms helplessly, his hand smacking the flat-screen TV that was still vivid and playing.

A ripple of black and white formed and expanded. It faded in mere milliseconds. Adachi groaned, getting up and turning off the television from the side buttons. Rubbing the lint off of his thighs, he starts up again to rescue the queen shrimp.  
The TV now remained black. Silent. Not moving an inch. The clock's thin arm ticked every second, and moved closer to the top.

11:59:50

Adachi hurls himself onto his bedroom door.

11:59:51

He twists and turns the knob, and the door flies open.

11:59:52

Miyadi squeals and squirms, the shrimp still in her hand. She doesn't like spicy shrimp, so she makes sure it doesn't touch her lips.

11:59:53

Adachi flips over the bed, unprofessionally and rounds over his arm to grab Miyadi's shoulder.

11:59:54

Miyadi tries to fling herself away, but he catches her upper arm, and pulls her onto the bed.

11:59:55

Adachi kneels over Miyadi's legs while Miyadi squeals "Pervert! Pervert!" as he gets his shrimp back.

11:59:56

They're both laughing like children as Adachi pops the shrimp into his mouth and dramatically eats it.

11:59:57

The rain is making the window foggy and nothing is visible.

11:59:58

The clock ticks close to midnight.

11:59:59

Adachi and Miyadi both sit up to idly chat.

12:00:00

A girl appears on the screen.

As it all plays out, Taidan dashes into the bedroom, from a long hour shower in the bathroom.

"You guys still watching soap operas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck at wording :'D I'll be sure to fix that when I can. Hope you enjoyed and hope Miyadi and Taidan aren't that bad xD


	9. Plenty Of Time (InterChapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dojima (Ryoutarou) talks about a scene that had happened over at March that made him overprotective of Adachi and how everything reminds him of Chisato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Now Dojima Ryou got a lot of issues ever since Chisato died! We gonna see some of that come into play.

We pack up to end work for the day. Plenty of paperwork still is flooded over my desk, and many useless prank letters are crumpled balls living in my trash can. I straighten up a bunch of files and stuff them onto my folder, and eye Adachi who's zipping up his bag.

I've been overprotective of him recently after a weird event that had happened. It was over at March. Him and I had to settle a damn case of a marriage dispute. Adachi was complaining about how stupid the cases are over here. I have to damn agree. There's a point where it gets weary. But I'm doing it cause it helps people. It helps someone. And that's enough.

I had helped the man of the relationship and heard his side while Adachi heard the other one's. The woman had asked for Adachi personally and it must've been since she prefers a younger, more energetic man. She called me, "old, grumpy and weary." Agh, I'm still in my 30's. Am I that bad?

After the whole fight was done and they were happy again, I was called by the office because as Chief, I needed to herd the reporters and interviewers away from the police station. Me and Adachi hurried to the car, but the couple had asked we take some food along the way. They still had to cook a bit and microwave, so we were forced to wait, the both of us.

I told Adachi to wait in the car, and he mocked me as usual. We had our own mini dispute and then he retreated back into the car.

A little while passed by, and the couple given me two containers to go. It was brownies in one container, and curry poured into the other. I thanked them, and dashed back to the car before they could meddle with us any longer. I called for Adachi, asking if he was ready, and I heard barfing noises.

Alarmed, I threw the containers into the trunk like a careless person, and sped for the front of the car. I pulled open the door, and the car stunk of vomit and blood. Adachi was gagging and coughing, growing paler and paler. More concerned than disgusted, I shook Adachi harder and harder till he noticed I was there, waiting.

"Adachi?! Adachi?! What the hell happened?! Are you ok?" I questioned, bewildered. Adachi answered with a smug smile, more sicker than usual due to the scenario.

Grr! Not the time!

"Adachi! We need to get you to a hospital." I informed, and lept onto the driver's seat, ready to rumble. I forced Adachi to lean back, and threw a cloth the couple also given me over him. He moaned, growing green again and puffing up his cheeks. I twisted the key and started up the car. The wheels whirled on the tracks, scarring the road, before whooshing off into the distance.

......  
......  
......  
.......

We came to the nearest hospital, and thank god Adachi stopped barfing. He couldn't talk though: He only groaned and coughed horribly. After the car stops roaring and goes to sleep, I kick open the door and race over to the other side and open that as well. I question him asking if he can get up and walk, and he nods slowly. He opens his eyes, and I see they have this frightened, vulnerable look to them. Growing more restless, I gradually lead him into the hospital.

......  
......  
I pace.  
.......  
.......  
This is reminding me of something.  
........  
.........  
My phone rings.   
........  
........  
It's Tsuna.  
.........  
.........  
Now I know what this is reminding me of.  
..........  
..........  
"She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE!"  
"SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW I DONE SOME PRETTY HURTFUL THINGS, BUT DON'T CAST REVENGE LIKE THIS!"  
"PLEASE! LET ME IN! LET ME KNOW!"  
"NO! SHE..... NO! NO I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S MY WIFE! CHISATO. CHISATO!"

.....I speak into the phone, soothingly and soft.  
I talk to Tsuna, and my hearing slowly warps.  
I keep on hearing my wife instead of her.  
I'm growing delusional.  
All those drinks have been weighing me down.  
But they're helping me too.....

"Ryoutarou? Are you there?"  
"...?! Oh. Heh. Sorry, Tsuna. Dozing off again..."  
"Ah. *giggles* I hope Adachi's alright. I know you done a good job bringing him to the hospital."  
"...... It happened again."  
"Huh?"  
"I thought of Chisato from this..."  
".....O-oh. Oh, Ryoutarou...."   
"..... This isn't good. I have a daughter who reminds me of her. Adachi reminded me of her. My.... My gun reminded me of her. I just..."  
"Take deep breaths, Ryou. Please. When this happens...... I'm gonna sound like Adachi but you have to face reality, ok?"  
".....F-fine. Thanks Chi- I mean Tsuna!"  
"Mmhmm! I'll see you tomorrow! Bai!" 

And we stop the conversation..... I slide my phone into my pocket and dig my head into my hands. I let out an exasperated sigh, and hear a faint chuckle from behind.

".....Adachi."  
I whirl around, seeing Adachi all right now, smiling dorkily at me.

"What the hell happened?" I inquire. Adachi pulls out a sweat, and scratches the back of his head.

"Nothing..... Must've been food poisoning... Hey! You should get home! Your daughter must be worried..."

I look at him, a suspicious look on my face. I ask him to come along- maybe to finally meet Nanako but he declines. He says he should rest a bit just in case he's still sick.  
I'm still worried, but if he's not going to say, I can't let that take me over. We got plenty of time together.

.....  
.....

I run out of the police station, a chill running down my spine as I run into the pouring rain. I ruffle my hair as I swish my head back and forth, looking for him.

He's gone....  
I clutch the pillow that's within my grasp.  
I overreacted. Like a jerk. Again.  
I'm such a good person, aren't I?

I grimace..... I hope he doesn't take what I said to heart.   
I feel a presence heating up, and see Taidan has joined along my search.

"Hey."   
"Hey, Taidan.. What do you want?"   
"I just wanted to say that Adachi went home with Miyadi. If you're worried."  
".... No. I just didn't want him bickering tomorrow when we got work. This is a serious case after all."   
".... Cool..... Hey, Doj?"  
"What is it, Taidan?"  
"Whaddya think of me?"

I gaze at him, and see he has an innocent look on his face. A wondering, curious, dazzled face. It reminds me of Nanako when she asked me where her mother went...  
Fuck....  
How broken am I?   
I can't be like this with another family member in the house...  
I can't.

.....  
"I'll answer later. I gotta go. Nanako's probably worried sick."

Taidan grows disappointed but nods, the smile returning.   
"Ok. You take care of 'er, k? I'll babysit her again when I have time." He salutes me off and I can't help cracking up at how determined he is.

I like that kid.

And I know I'll answer him soon.  
I mean.....

We have plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODANGIT RYOU IS SO EFFIN NAIVE.  
> THERE IS NEVER PLENTY OF TIME.  
> DID YOU NOT LEARN WITH CHISATO- OK lemme stop.  
> We ain't done with Doj by the way. There's still more on him ;D Like and comment if you wanna!


	10. Rings (InterChapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on Dojima basing around the fight he and Adachi had (mentioned on "Still Watching Soap Operas")   
> Then we go back to a flashback regarding Miyadi and Dojima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Wow we got already a lot of drama Dojima is dealing with. No wonder he's weary all the time. Also this is the last prepared chapter so no more updating for today. I'm aiming to update weekly! (No promises)   
> ANYHOO LET US GO!

I was just packing up. I guess I was really tired, and really anxious. A whole mix of emotions played around with my brain, and anything majorly the cause of that would trigger the anger riling up inside me.

I notice Adachi waddling close to me and I ignored at first. He was shuffling some papers near my desk, which were probably papers I stole that belong to him. I threw my blazer over my shoulder like usual, and grabbed my bag and pillow. Adachi seemed fascinated by the pillow I had seemed so protective of. Without thinking, I fumbled out a harsh "what?" and he winced slightly. Jumping back a bit startled, he looked up at me and said-

"I'm just interested in the pillow. What is it?"

.....  
.....  
"Why the hell do you wanna know?!"

"Huh....? Uh, I was just aski-"

"You shouldn't be so damn nosy! It's not good to get up into people's personal spaces!"

"I wasn't even-"

Adachi started to get a bit peeved.  
Detectives and cops started to pour around the little fight, growing curious.

"Why's it so important to you?! Huh?! Adachi, you shouldn't meddle with my stuff!"

"Why are you accusing me of-"

"This thing's important to me! It's things I only share with people important to me! I'm not gonna fuckin share it with you!"

Adachi backed away at that moment, a blank expression on his face. People gasped and put their hands over their mouths. Some laughed in pity, and I could feel myself about to scowl at them.

....  
I just realized what I just said.  
I just realized what I just meant.  
....

I called him worthless to me.

Adachi snatched his bag off his desk, and grabbed the empty cup of noodles. His eyes didn't show any emotion, and I knew he was trying to hide his shock and pain.... I don't know why.

I knew I had to act fast.

"Adachi, I-!" I grabbed his arm, and he shook it forcefully away. We locked eyes with eachother, and he mustered out a vile chuckle.

"I see how it is, Dojima-san."   
After that, he power-walked over to the door, pushing it open and letting the door swing all on its lonesome. Everyone's eyes were on his saddening departure, and they disbanded the minute everything went to a null silence. I, with my bag and pillow already in my grasp, rushed for the door, and after Adachi.

.....  
.....  
.....  
.....

Let's say I was just resting one day, slouching at home because work has been slow. Taidan and Nanako had went out to get some topsicles and it was just me and Tsuna. Adachi was always busy with something no matter how many times I invited him. Guess he's shy.

My head laid on the sofa seat, and the rest of my body tilted over on the ground. My bare feet snuggled with the cozy carpet: some lint wrapping around my heels. It's serene over this residence, and I grow curious onto what Tsuna is doing.

Sitting upright with the help of my palms, I spy that Tsuna has herself sitting on the other side of the kotatsu, hiding whatever she's doing. Her blond hair jumps up and down giddily whenever she makes a sound. My ears widen more, and I come to the point that Tsuna's slightly giggling. I'm not the type to jumpscare anybody, so I mind my own business. A yawn arises over me, and I raise my arms all the way up to stretch. Curving my back for a split second, I go back to my original pose.

I stare to the area right next to the flashing lightbulb. The lightbulb that's in the middle of the whole ceiling. It gleams like it's of utmost importance, and I can say it sorta is. Once I tune out the brightness of the bulb, I see the ceiling that needs a coat of paint. Scratches and pieces of torn paint clinging onto the wall, wanting to stay.

I guess that's me to........ heh.

"Heeeey. Ryouu~" says Tsuna, giggling. I sit up once again, my back against the sofa still. I cock my head to the side with a tired grin.

Tsuna's cheeks turned rosy. Flapping her hair to the side, she exposes the stitched up floral pillow. She's clutching to it like it's an achievement yet a gift. My mouth opens a little in shock. That antique been torn ever since Chisato died....

Chisato was hugging that to her death. She loved that pillow.... I gave it to her for her birthday, and she never stopped sleeping with it. Everytime I glance over at her, I can see her in a peaceful dream. The pillow was like some sorta charm. To me too after she gone off into an eternal dream.

"I know it's important to you! So I stitched it up just right!" The cheeriness in her voice makes my insides flutter. I feel embarassed yet so happy the pillow was fixed..... I hold back the want to pull Tsuna in for a heart-crushing embrace. I say thank you multiple times, taking the pillow and rubbing my hand against the surface. It's smooth, and few wrinkles are already creased. The pillow's already hard at work.  
.....

I look at Tsuna whose right in front of me now. She looks at the pillow with a curious, childish aura to her. Personal space decreases, and slowly our heads touch. My beating heart begins to beat harshly, and I laugh a bit to ease my flustered self.   
......  
I don't like how I feel.  
Because I know how she feels.  
Yet Nanako always..... wanted someone.  
......  
What am I thinkin....?   
What am I..... sayin?

Just then....... the doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're obsessed with a game where you expose Liars!   
> Anyhow I hope you liked the chapter! Like and comment if you want!   
> Also the only reason RYOU is like this is because Miyadi reminds him of Chisato (we will see what Nanako thinks of her later on)  
> I feel really bad for Ryoutarou though ;-;


	11. A Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami is awake in his room around midnight to test out his theory... He thinks it is all CRAZY and UNREAL.... ha. Until......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O K I T O O K A W H I L E.  
> But ey it's plot and our favorite persona moments :D   
> I love interchapters and that's why there was two of that :'D Oh by the way interchapters still continue AFTER the plot is over! Just for any interesting things that I wanna discuss! Also my thesis for Adachi is coming up ;D Be ready cause it's gonna be LONG (I think too much)

......

You're tapping away at the sleek, timbered table that's been stationed to your room. You feel your stomach inflating every time you inhale and exhale deeply. Your head tilted down, your eyes concentrate on your drumming fingers as your ears stay alert to the ticking clock over at the wall. Your eyes always dart over to it, seeing the time left diminishing by the minute.

(Ok. Why the hell is this killin me?! It's fake. FAKE. Come on, Yuu....)

You give out a colossal, protracted sigh as your head digs onto your open hands. You ruffle up your threads of hair, and a yawn arises from your mouth. Slowly the clock's echoes die out, and the pattering of the rain begins to pang into your brain.

The window is emulsified due to the many drops and taps of water. The precipitation is vigorous this night, and you know going outside would drown you. You give ears to the howls of the wind and nearby objects outside losing their grip of gravity. Then they go gaining flight as they topple over like a tumbleweed in those Western movies.

Your polished shelf is against the small-length wall. Nothing resides on the black, metallic boards that were hammered on to each side which many nails were used for. Figures your uncle isn't really good with construction, or any hands-on building in general.

Your futon is already messed up and you haven't stayed here long at all. It's tilted away from the corner, and wrinkled to its core. Now you know it's your responsibility to straighten up everything here in case of nosy visitors.

*.... One minute left...*  
You're muttering to yourself and the suspense only grows thicker. You feel the wetness on your palms, and it makes your forehead feel sticky due to the contact.

The TV is dim black, and no static or noise bind your ears. It's silent, and now you're starting to convince yourself the Midnight Channel doesn't exist....

.....  
.....

The long  
Hand.  
(H-huh?)  
It strikes 12.  
(Wait....)  
The short   
Hand.  
(This is.....)  
It strikes 12.

The TV's screen glows bright and a fuzzy image now plays on the screen. Last you checked, the television was off and suddenly it....

(TURNED ON?!)

(What the hell?! Is that a.... man.... woman.... Man-woman?! No... A woman. She's moving around.... She looks like she needs help! Goddamn, I should've had my phone for this! Is this even real?!)

You unhurriedly rise from your seat, and your feet bring you over to the small box going on with its performance. Your eyes shine from the reflection of the screen, and the world starts to flash completely white seconds after.

Thunder begins to crash and increases all the sinister aura that's formed. The room darkens and lightens with every reoccurring boom. You back up with a "GAH!" and your head ducks onto your palms in agony. There's this pounding that's occurring and you feel someone has made you a drum. Your eyes are screwed shut, and you realize a voice has come to be.

A deep.  
Dark.  
Distant.  
Voice.  
It sounds like yours.  
Similar.

It says....  
I  
A m  
T h O u  
T H o U  
A r T  
I

For some reason, a thought has struck your mind on cue with the lightning bolts. Panting excessively, your left hand (without any thought) raises itself and swims toward the television screen.

Your eyes stare at the woman helplessly moving about, and see none of the world you're currently in. Your mind has taken itself onto a heat haze.  
You feel yourself trapped in a poisonous fog. Stuffed within steerage yet only you are in the room.

(What am I doing.... Am I tryin to flick the TV or-)

To your surprise, your hand dives into the TV, and ripples form on the screen like your hand done a sky dive from the board. Eyes widening, you immediately believe this can't be and try to pull out.

(It. Feels. Too. Effin. REAL!)

You don't want to resort to screaming and grit your teeth as your body doesn't want to listen. Everything's going wacky, and their own way! The more you tug, however, the more your arm gets sucked in. When it comes to the point you cannot see your arm anymore, you lose your field of vision and realize your HEAD is in the TV.

(NonononoNO-)

You cannot hear anything from the outside world anymore, and are only grunting from freedom. This is too much pain for a dream....

(Oh my god..... TV's DO have mouths... THE SCREENS ARE MOUTHS!)

After a whole lot of effort, you violently tug yourself back and are now not in the mouth of the TV anymore. Your body flies over onto the ground, and your head bangs itself on the edge of the table top.

*GAH! O-ow...... *

Shaking your head swiftly side to side, you rub it moaning. Not in full reality from the whole scene, you suddenly realize someone has taken themself to the front of your room... 

(What a guest I am! Am having weird teenage moments and now woken up my hosts!)

"Are you alright? I heard a lot of noise....." It's Nanako, who has come out from her slumber out of worry and confusion. Her voice is a loud whisper just so she would not wake Dojima up. Since telling Nanako the actual story will make her either call every official of the world or send you to an asylum, you tell Nanako~

*I'm fine! That wasn't anything...... *  
You feel a solitary tear roll down your cheek as you're about to laugh in pain. Nanako is silent for a few moments before~

"Oh ok...... Well goodnight!" You hear footsteps slowly die out and no breathing seeping through the door into your room anymore. Sighing in relief, you just know Nanako did not believe anything you said. She doesn't seem like an interrogative type so you caught yourself a lucky break.

(Man if Dojima-san woke up......)

......  
......  
......

Eyes in shock, the person had stuck their shaking hand in the glowing screen.  
Mouth wide open.....  
That mouth curls up into a cunning smirk.

Eyes glint and are dazzling.  
The hand sways around in the TV like the sticks little kids sway in the still water.  
......  
This person had a plan.  
But you know......  
They always had a motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! DONE! I wonder who smirked at that end there....... *cough* cabbage dude *cough* ANYWAY HOPE THAT WAS GREAT! We're close to the introduction of the TV WORLD! Welp. Comment if u wanna! And seeya later!


	12. It Ain't Good (InterChapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what it is like over at the police station! We study into how they act, all their reasons.... and maybe a bit onto the dark side. Just a hint.... cause nothing is really the darkest unless we experienced it ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Well since our daddy Ryou and annoying Adachi AND easygoing Taidan are cops, why don't we see how their lives are in the station? Is it a plain boring station... OR MORE?? Let's go! PERSONA! Also this is the first interchapter that's not on a character ;D

Another day of business and fraud.  
It's a glorious day outside, for once. Say it ain't so? Hah! What rubbish!

The mist is a thin layer in the skies today! So more work, more time to slack, boys!

The chief lurks around each and every cubicle. His hawk-eyes glaring in tenses up the duo at work, but they try to stay calm and diligent. Their pencils or pens that swurve in their hands write out splotches and dots of ink that become lines that become words. The focused aura of the duo as they talk none and only write and eye eachother casually relieves the chief who passes on onto the other cubicle.

The minute the "inspector" is gone, the duo can't help the big sigh of relief that melts out of their system. They laugh tiredly, giving themselves a high five of almost no effort. The hands barely touch eachother as they come into contact. After that, they roll up the cabinets to look over their unfinished cases.

The chief is a broad-shouldered man, yes. His eyes are stern plus serious and he barely laughs in this here place. He stands upright at all times like a superhero on the job. He talks to barely anyone unless it's for official business. Only talks to a few to chill. We fear him. We feel he'd pound the desk in mere moments if we trigger the slightest outta him.

That's how bosses work. No matter how kind they are, there's always fear and authority that builds up a wall between them and the lower forces. Even if they try their best to make everyone work hard and happy, there are always those spiteful underdogs who can't stand their leashes and want to be the renegade of the group. The good characteristics of the bosses do not apply to them. All they see are negativities. All those negativities make them judge, and those judgements pass around. Sooner or later, the union of workers stop thinking of what the boss would feel and become their own group. They isolate and push away the boss because they don't like being under someone.

Ooooh another fact about the chief.....

He has a partner, as well! A partner whose the exact opposite of him. The wonder! A young man who always has a teasing smile ready to tick you off, and knows just about everyone here already. They somehow work together really well. Opposites attract, I guess?

That partner and a few others are the odds of the majority who actually like the boss. They don't care that the boss is above them. They care only for the boss's true persona.

The station is a thing of good reason. You come here? Please have a reason. We've had many dull days of annoyance and boredom when old ladies started pourin' in thinking that someone was in their backyard. Figures it wasn't even their backyard. So again, know where your stance is and have a proper reason. Easy and simple!

The station is packed with cops these days! The security of the town really increased throughout the years. May be a small town but we can't miss anything that may occur! We've got men in uniform strolling around, their guns in check and badges flashing like a star. We've got our detectives in plain sight fixing their ties, and snatching sake and sodas from the corner store while they can.

The station is a beauty with its exterior and interior! Can't deny that! Open space inside. Can fit 10 cops and 10 detectives plus 10 witnesses in one room. The front desk is a gleaming, curved and golden surface that only holds a nearby phone, vases and pencilholders, cups of coffee and empty paper plates, and a laptop that's on at all times.

You got that partner I mentioned dallying around, a cup of coffee always in his hands for the chief. He's talkin his ass off to his friends. One a solo cop. He always wavin around a Shakespeare book and giving some free monologues to resistant workers. Other a journalist in cooperation. She studies our work and policies with her cheery smiles, and funny thoughts.

Each cop got their own motive. Some join for mercy. Some just want the money. Some come so they get the rights of gunmanship and the fun of arresting criminals and toying with them. They don't care for the rules. Each cop got their own rules. The world does have their set of rules, but all try to bend those carved words a bit. A tiny bit to fit their likings.

Each cop is involved in a hierarchy. There's the government, of course! Can't just pull the middle finger at the government. Gotta obey and respect it. Then there are the chiefs of each group. They drag us along, barking out orders to fulfill their pleasings. They make sure we don't procrastinate, and stay in focus and on the job. We need to stay on duty, ya know!   
Afterwards, the chief's partner. When the chief is struck with an obstacle and cannot lead us, that partner takes over. After that is whose named best, and from that we go from best to worst. We'd never be stuck with the worst, however. That would mean there's noone to lead if the worst was the leader.

The place of officials....  
Everyone has a problem they're always tryin to fix.  
Noone ever agrees with eachother ON EVERYTHING.  
There is always something to disagree on.  
.....  
Ha. That's how the world works.  
And that is where corruption starts.

Our station is a place of joy and dreams, yes.  
But what else comes on the job?  
False.  
Blames.  
False arrests.  
Fights. Brutality!  
Yelling.  
Screaming.  
Shouting.  
DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T THEY STOP?!

It's to the point someone screams that, and throws their badge onto the ground and leaves. They couldn't stand the trauma.

No more of the bodies.  
No more of the tears.  
No more of the screaming.  
No more of the deaths.  
Just simple.... That's what they beg.

Hah.  
But.  
That's the number one of a cop:  
Trauma.  
If you can't handle that, you cannot be an official.

Once that person leaves due to cowardice, we grow depressed. We lost a man.  
We go to taking breaks. No focus. Even the chief doesn't have his hawk eyes for a while.  
That lasts 2 days, until that person who left is titled a "traitor" and everyone forgets.  
Noone will care anymore.  
Because we have our own motives.  
Our own thoughts.  
We're here for ourselves when you come to realize after everything's over.  
Our honor.  
Our pride.  
Our work. Even if we have a partner, it's us as a person only.

And someone who just goes "peace out" and leaves is a liar.  
A fucking LIAR.

......  
Insanity never takes a day off.  
The only way to overcome it is a smile.  
Fake?  
I don't know.  
Just take a drink and drown your sorrows.  
But do not lose yourself.  
Don't go crazy.  
You can't go crazy.  
You got two families! Your blood one  
And this one.

You may be there for yourself, but I guess......... It's better when you're crying and laughing and dying with someone.

We may be harsh, brutal, and at the point of cracking up.  
But we will stay by your side until you leave us.  
And even when we titled you a traitor.....

That feeling of wanting you back is deep down there.  
Even if you were a villian the whole time....

And everyone wants you dead.  
That feeling is always in existence and THAT can't ever die.  
......  
......

-YEARS LATER-  
......  
So. Coming to the station, new recruit?  
Your partner is down the hall!  
Waiting in the cubicle! Haha.

Your badge is nice and squeaky! Oh, and don't mind the whispers! They aren't talkin about you in a baaad way. They just hopin you ain't a slacker! I know you aren't!

(What if he's a traitor too?)  
Hey! You! Get back to work!  
(Hmm? Oh sorryyyy...... dick.)  
Ugh..... Hey. Just be loyal to your partner, k, recruit?  
(Stop the nice act!)  
Ugh.... I'll lead you there, recruit.

.....  
.....  
Be loyal.  
Please.  
The recruit asks "why do you keep saying that? Of course I will!"  
....  
That's what they all say before they break.  
And then the trust that was always around will be gone......

......  
You know back in 2011? That happened once. A murder case.  
Recruit goes "Oh! Yeah. Heard of that! Who was the killer again?"  
......  
You'll lose your sanity by the story itself.  
Stay fresh, new kid.  
And stay happy. Stay sane.   
......

Be a good cop. And get to work, my boy.  
Cause the station is a thing of good complications.  
Even when it ain't good.  
......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! BTW. After reading this chap (or while youre reading it) you HAVE to think about what everything means so you do not get confused ;D To be honest I'm not confusing but I feel the topic of a cop's life is dark and deep already. I didn't even cover EVERYTHING with this chap alone.  
> Also fun fact, you know Taidan? Wanna know what my inspiration for him was? BASICALLY THERE WAS THIS GUY IN THE PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ACCOMPLICE ENDING OVA THAT WAS WORRIED ABOUT ADACHI. I thought "oh cool. OC TIME."   
> Im such a sad person haha. But hey made a deep character from that dude, score! Anyway, seeya next week!


	13. Relationships (More an A/N aka fun fact thing?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationships of certain people prior to Narukami's entrance to Omaha (except one regarding Naoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  I AM A HORRIBLE UPDATER. I wanna stick to editing my chapters to make sure it's not cringy with grammatical and spelling errors~ So while I do these updates I decided to post this and wanna post another interchapter on Yosuke and Taidan :D That will come SOON. I have a few major tests to study for so~

Dojima --> Adachi  
Father --> Son  
(Sorry yaoi shippers but sadly not this time)

Adachi --> Dojima  
Man --> Unbearable yet easy to tease dude

Dojima --> Miyadi  
Man --> Crush or even more... or the resemblance to Chisato is just uncanny

Miyadi --> Dojima  
Younger Sister/Figure --> Older Brother/ Upper figure

Miyadi --> Adachi  
Woman --> Childhood Friend/Ally/Childhood and still ongoing crush

Adachi --> Miyadi  
Man --> First "Friend"/Childhood "Friend"/Ally/Savior?

Miyadi --> Taidan  
Woman --> First Friend/Childhood Friend/Former Leader

Taidan --> Miyadi  
Man --> Childhood Friend/ Ongoing Crush/ Shoulder to cry on/Ally

Adachi --> Taidan  
Man --> Second "Friend"/Best "Friend"/Former Leader/Former Police Partner/A Book To Study

Taidan --> Adachi  
Man --> Best Friend/Rival?/Former Police Partner/Ally/A Mess to Comprehend/That Realistic Advicer

Dojima --> Taidan  
Uncle/Teacher--> A Second Nephew/Student

Taidan --> Dojima  
Man --> Role Model/Someone to look up to AND also help

Taidan --> Yosuke  
Uncle --> Nephew

Miyadi <\--> Yukiko  
Respect (both ways)

Taidan & Yosuke both fans of Rise Kujikawa  
Yosuke knows Adachi and Miyadi from Childhood

Taidan & Adachi <\--> Naoto  
Respect (both ways)

Taidan <\--> Yosuke's Dad  
Brothers

Miyadi, Adachi & Taidan <\--> Nanako  
One to protect and love/niece <\--> Really close and admirable/Extra Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BEFORE I GO.
> 
> MIYADI LIKES ADACHI  
> TAIDAN AND DOJIMA LIKES MIYADI  
> ADACHI...... Dude, basically who he liked in p4
> 
>  
> 
> WELP

**Author's Note:**

> YESH!  
> I wanted to get this story out FOR A LONG TIME!  
> I'm sure a lot of fans were wondering, " WHAT IF... THIS! WHAT IF... THAT! And BLAH BLAH"  
> Don't worry! I was too XD  
> Anyway! The idea of alternate universes and timelines was inspired from two games:  
> Zero Escape Series (3 games)  
> Undertale  
> Anyway!!  
> See y'all next time!


End file.
